


Dossiers classés

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de textes pour Bingo-fr, édition 2012. Centré sur les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : se réveiller seul(e)
> 
> Au départ, ce texte était le début de la suite d' _Officier et Gentleman_ , mais je me suis rendue compte que je partais dans une direction très triste et un peu hors-sujet. Il peut se lire tout seul, cependant.

Il neigeait encore, ce matin-là. En contrebas, la place déserte disparaissait sous le manteau blanc qui épaississait à vue d'œil, étouffant les bruits et les couleurs. Les façades grises, le ciel bas et les arbres nus n'amélioraient en rien la morosité des alentours. Seul le monument central, surmonté d'une statue de l'archange Gabriel, parvenait à se détacher de la désespérante monotonie du paysage.

Couché sur le toit de l'immeuble, Clint osa se redresser sur ses coudes pour glisser un regard impatient par-dessus le parapet. Les flocons tourbillonnaient en silence, se posant sur son bonnet et ses vêtements de camouflage, fondant puis disparaissant chaque fois qu'ils frôlaient le canon du fusil calé sur son trépied. Un SIG-556, la première arme qu'ils lui avaient collé dans les pattes lorsqu'il avait été recruté, quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait eu beau rétorquer qu'il préférait recourir à des moyens plus précis, plus silencieux, le grand ponte n'avait rien voulu savoir ‒ il avait même eu l'audace de lui balancer qu'il n'était plus au cirque et que s'il lui prenait l'envie de jouer les Robin des Bois d'opérette, il pouvait toujours attendre le 31 octobre.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent au souvenir de ses innombrables accrochages avec Nick Fury. Hier encore, les deux hommes avaient échangé des mots acerbes et suintant de mépris au motif d'une broutille. Un prétexte insignifiant, vraiment, car même en cet instant Clint ne parvenait plus à se souvenir des raisons qui les avait amenés à se disputer. Il avait fallu l'intervention de l'agent Coulson pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains ‒ une fois de plus, si bien que dans les couloirs du quartier général, le bruit commençait à courir que le flegmatique agent était devenu la "nounou" attitrée de l'ancien saltimbanque...

La voix de ce dernier résonna soudain dans son oreillette.

« À toutes les équipes, la cible vient de dépasser le Musée des Beaux-Arts. Agent Barton, vous devriez avoir un visuel d'ici quelques secondes. Tenez-vous prêt. »

Tant bien que mal, il réussit à chasser les pensées parasites de son esprit et aligna son œil droit face à la lunette de visée. Ses muscles se relâchèrent imperceptiblement, sa respiration se fit plus mesurée. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur ralentirent.

La voiture dépassa l'angle des bâtiments et longea le bord de la Place des Héros sur une cinquantaine de mètres, puis elle s'immobilisa. Aucun autre véhicule ne suivit, ce qui était quelque peu étonnant vu l'importance de la cible, mais Clint fit taire le doute et se focalisa sur la carrosserie noire autour de laquelle voltigeaient les flocons de neige. L'une des portières arrière s'ouvrit enfin et un homme s'extirpa de la voiture. Carrure forte et regard vigilant : un garde du corps. Puis la cible apparut à son tour, à moitié dissimulée par son gorille. Clint glissa son index contre la gâchette et se tint prêt à tirer, guettant le moment propice.

Il allait s'acquitter de sa tâche mais, contre toute attente, une troisième silhouette fit son apparition. Tout d'abord il ne vit qu'une flamme, rouge et dansante au milieu du blanc de la neige et du gris mélancolique de la ville. Une longue chevelure d'un roux éclatant, unique point de couleur dans ce monde uniforme et vide.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, donna l'impression de le regarder droit dans les yeux malgré la distance qui les séparaient. Clint eut une seconde d'hésitation.

Une seconde de trop. Et la mission échoua.

oOo

Clint s'éveille brusquement. Paupières closes, il inspire profondément, s'arrache avec peine aux dernières images de son rêve, collées à son cerveau, indésirables et amères. Puis il lâche une longue expiration et se tourne du côté de Natasha. Sa main se tend mais au lieu d'un corps souple et tiède, elle ne rencontre que des draps froids.

Il se dit qu'elle s'est levée avant lui, et qu'elle a peut-être filé vers la salle de bains pour se refaire une beauté. Juste pour lui, afin qu'il la découvre toute fraîche et délicieuse après leur première véritable nuit ensemble. Il éprouve l'envie de sourire béatement et le désir, de plus en plus fort, de la rejoindre sous la douche. Il imagine l'eau chaude ruisselant sur leurs corps à présent familiers, plus complices que jamais, il imagine ses mains à lui sur sa peau à elle, et sa bouche à elle qui s'entrouvre, qui se tend vers la sienne...

Voilà une vision qui balaye définitivement les dernières traces de son rêve, neige blanche et cheveux rouge sang, remisées dans un coin obscur de son cerveau pour une hypothétique prochaine session nocturne.

Tout en s'étirant, Clint pousse un gémissement content et fixe son regard sur les ombres dorées qui se dessinent sur le plafond. Cette fois, il permet à son visage de prendre une expression stupidement heureuse. Tandis qu'il se redresse, ses doigts rencontrent la texture froissée d'un papier posé sur l'oreiller de Natasha. Il le prend, le déplie puis le porte à hauteur de son regard avant de le déchiffrer dans la pénombre. Un seul mot y est écrit.

Прощение.

_Pardon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : orphelins et fugueurs
> 
> Il s'agit d'un univers divergent, dans lequel Phil est un jeune agent. Clint et Natasha sont encore adolescents et ont été recrutés (embrigadés ? kidnappés ?) par le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour leurs capacités exceptionnelles.

Tout au bout du long couloir, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la silhouette sombre de l'agent Hill. Les épaules de Phil se redressèrent imperceptiblement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il adopta une allure plus martiale et franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait. Hill referma la porte sans bruit. Son visage se tourna vers son collègue, à la fois dur et usé par le combat qu'elle venait de mener.

Phil hocha la tête à son adresse.

« Comment s'est passé l'entretien ? »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait demander, bien sûr, mais tout autre formulation aurait paru suspecte aux oreilles de Hill, devant laquelle il tenait à garder une façade neutre et objective.

 _Comment vont-ils ? Que leur est-il arrivé durant ces quatre interminables journées ? Comment ont-ils été retrouvés ? Pourquoi se sont-ils enfuis ?_ La dernière question était superflue ; Phil n'avait aucune peine à imaginer les raisons qui avaient agité leurs jeunes esprits, et il ne pouvait les en blâmer.

Hill, cependant, ne se laissait guère émouvoir par le pathos et la compassion. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de se retrouver sous le feu des questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de Phil.

« Ils n'ont pas lâché un mot », dit-elle enfin, laconique.

L'affaire n'allait pas en rester là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'agence obtiendrait les réponses qu'elle exigeait de ses deux brebis galeuses.

« Que savons-nous de leur... escapade ? » demanda-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres, regrettant l'emploi d'un euphémisme teinté de froide ironie.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme les autres agents, plus expérimentés, plus blasés que lui, déguisant leur ignorance et leurs craintes en usant et abusant de pirouettes stylistiques. Dire qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais leur ressembler...

« Rien de plus que ce qui se trouve dans le compte-rendu du groupe d'extraction, dit Hill. Peut-être aurions-nous pu faire fléchir le garçon en utilisant le protocole interrogatoire réglementaire, mais le directeur s'est montré réticent. D'après lui, c'est une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-elle en une rare critique des décisions de leur chef. Quant à la fille... »

Oui, songea Phil. La fille posait un problème autrement plus grave. Son regard obliqua vers la porte close. Ainsi, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la même pièce. Ensemble. La fille avait dû se montrer terriblement persuasive pour ne pas être séparée de son camarade. Il avait lu les rapports la concernant, du moins les quelques feuillets largement censurés auquel son faible niveau d'accréditation lui donnait accès. Il avait surtout entendu les rumeurs, parfois ponctuées de deux mots aussi mystérieux que terrifiants. _Chambre rouge._

« Que faites-vous ici, agent Coulson ? » fit soudain la voix de Hill, coupant court à ses pensées.

Phil s'obligea à détourner son regard de la porte, affrontant sans ciller ‒ du moins l'espérait-il ‒ celui de sa supérieure, inexpressif et glacial.

« J'aurais souhaité les voir.

— Pourquoi ? »

Hill ne s'embarrassait jamais de fioritures, et Phil devait reconnaître que c'était une des qualités qu'il admirait chez elle, lorsqu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

« Pensez-vous faire mieux que nos spécialistes ? » s'enquit-elle non sans une pointe de défi.

 _Pensez-vous faire mieux que moi ?_ Le reproche et le mépris étaient sous-jacents, comme pour masquer la blessure. La connaissant, Phil devinait toute la colère qu'elle devait ressentir contre elle-même. Son incapacité à faire parler deux gamins la rongerait pendant un long moment. La prudence était donc de mise, et Phil se surprit à choisir une voie qu'il avait sciemment abandonnée à son entrée au S.H.I.E.L.D., un an plus tôt.

« Je m'inquiète pour eux, avoua-t-il dans une douce expiration.

— Les médecins les ont auscultés, répliqua Hill. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas leur santé physique qui vous préoccupe avant tout. »

Elle le scruta de ses yeux clairs et inquisiteurs.

« Le garçon semble vous faire confiance, dit-elle après de longues secondes de silence. Cela vaudrait peut-être la peine d'essayer. »

Phil releva le menton, en proie à un stupide espoir.

« Mais la fille ne se laissera pas amadouer.

— J'en ai conscience, madame.

— Concentrez donc vos efforts sur lui, ajouta-t-elle avant de le dépasser.

— Oui, madame », dit-il sans se retourner sur son passage.

Il entendit le bruit de ses chaussures décroître dans le couloir, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence.

Sa main se tendit vers la poignée de la porte, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. La futilité de son entreprise lui apparut soudain, de même que l'absurdité totale de la situation. Une absurdité à la fois révoltante et tragique. Derrière le panneau renforcé se trouvaient seulement deux adolescents, mais quiconque connaissait leur identité en parlait comme d'incontrôlables machines à tuer, deux sujets d'une abominable expérience qu'il fallait remodeler selon les règles de l'agence.

Phil savait qu'il n'était qu'un pion parmi d'autres, un pion qui se laissait volontiers abuser par le charisme et l'immuable foi du directeur Fury en ses propres actions.

Pourtant, derrière cette porte, il n'y avait plus que deux gosses perdus, deux orphelins pour lesquels Phil se sentait déborder d'une pitié sans pareille.

Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, puis il tourna la poignée.

Il désirait tant les sauver, les protéger...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire professionnel lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Clint, bonjour Natasha. »

Deux regards se levèrent vers lui. L'un rempli de terreur, l'autre brûlant de haine.


End file.
